1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain, and more particularly to a chain that includes a protection device for shielding the chain from dust and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional chain 1 includes a protection device consisting of a plurality of inverted U-shaped protective covers 3. The protective covers 3 protect a plurality of plate units 11 from dust and the like. However, the volume of the protective covers 3 are large, thereby increasing the total weight and manufacturing costs of the chain 1 and affecting adversely smooth movement of the conventional chain 1.